runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Legacy Null Space
=Info= Last Legacy is a magic themed platformer game in which the protagonist has a terraforming ability, called Delta, which allows him to manipulate his environment in real time. At the end of the last game, our hero emerged from the final battle triumphant, but with his last gasp, the enemy threw open a portal and flung our hero into another dimension. Now, our hero must jump from dimension to dimension using wormholes to find his way back home again. Each level is packed with puzzles and enemies to overcome. There is now an upgradeable equipment system so that you may become stronger as you progress from dimension to dimension, including a shop for buying items, and an enchanter to upgrade them. The Level Designer also makes a triumphant return, better than ever. From the Runouw.com Game Page: =Where to Find It= *Null Space on Runouw.com *Null Space on Newgrounds *Null Space on Kongregate =Guides= *Last Legacy Play Guide *Last Legacy Level Design Guide *Null Space Discussion Forum on Runouw.com =History= Like any good series, work on Chapter 2 started before Chapter 1 was even finished, and having the majority of the engine already built meant a significant reduction in development time for the sequel. On April 6, 2014, the wait was over for the newest chapter in the story, and Newgrounds, Kongregate, and Runouw.com celebrated. Refinements to the formula, like the 6 layer system and even more triggers, really gave definition to the next generation of Runouw Level Designers, and provided immense creative freedom. Add a healthy improvement on the graphics, and the prospects for the series became very good indeed. June 3, 2014 brought an update to the second chapter (now called Release Candidate 2 - RC2), fixing a number of bugs, and adding a few key improvements, including allowing the initial status of the equipment and Delta powers to be set along with other overall level settings. In celebration, the Second L3DC was started, and in the end, while it was not as well attended as the first, the levels were clearly starting to get more adventurous. On August 13, 2014, the Last Legacy website went public. Much discussion had happened between higher-ups about whether creating a second site was a good move, but Runouw decided that they wanted to give LL the home it needs for future growth, separate from the problems brought about by the borrowed nature of SM63. It also gave Runouw a chance to write a better portal from scratch. By October 23, 2014, part of the true usefulness of the new site was revealed as a Closed Beta for LL:Chapter 3 was announced. Runouwians were encouraged to stop on by, and submit a hardware profile to sign up. As time wore on, more members were added to the development team, including lulzaraptor, and -BY. A slow trickle of information, including a new thread by BY of graphical updates, revealed some of the work on the game, though it wasn't clear how or where it would be used. May 10, 2015 brought some answers, as Release Candidate 3 took us all by surprise. Some of the graphical updates were added to this release, as well as adding usefulness to the large triangles (unlocking every level for use in the LD, and unlocking "collectibles" in the form of graphics and trivia on the LL universe). Several fairly significant glitches were quickly found, so another update will most likely be forthcoming. Whether that is held off for RC4, or if there will just be a minor update, remains to be seen. On Jul 11, 2015, lulzaraptor put an end to any more hopes of further updates to Null Space after RC3: All further progress for Null Space now rests in the remake that is Last Legacy 1&2 Remix. Category:Game Category:LL